Real Art
by Helike
Summary: Deidara, Tobi and REAL art. Or rather Deidara, REAL art and Tobi doing his best in order to get killed by his teammate. Well... Our hottempered, blondhaired Akatsuki member has a kind of artist block. Will he manage to overcome it? Oneshot.


Deidara, Tobi and REAL art. Deidara has kind of artist block I guess ;P

This story just was in my head when I woke up today. And here you have it. If you expect yaoi hints, then I need to disappoint you. Not this time.

Have good fun while reading.

**I do not own Naruto. ****Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Real Art**

'Is it what is called real art?' Deidara shook his head in utter disbelief. He would have never thought of it himself.

Once again the blond-haired man looked at an illustration in some art magazine laying on a somewhat shabby table being the most important piece of furniture in a place he liked to call his 'atelier'.

'There is no way all these numbers and rankings could lie...' he bit his lips thinking hard.

Finally he made up his mind.

'Let's give it a try, un!' Deidara nodded to himself, feeling rather satisfied with the decision he just made, and started to mould the clay.

15 minutes later, staring at the THING he had just created with his own hands, he decided that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the best decision he had made.

'But that thing couldn't lie.' The blonde glanced in the direction where the art magazine was laying. With a silent sigh he grabbed some clay in his hands and continued his work.

After one more hour he was more than sure that the decision he had made was definitely one of the worst he had ever made. He was glaring angrily at the effect of his creation, at the same time trying to ignore the fact that said table looked even more shabby than before. In front of Deidara there was standing a thing which was similar to the one he had seen on the photo, but in his opinion it was so far from being ART as it was possible.

'There is no way that real piece of art would be so... SHAPELESS!' he exclaimed feeling both, depressed and somewhat horrified. 'Abstract art? No shape, no form, it represents NOTHING!' he murmured angrily, still glaring at the clay sculpture standing on the table. 'What kind of art it is, un?!'

A silent explosion accompanied his latest words and the sculpture turned into a formless lump of clay again.

'I don't think that Leader-sama will be happy if you blow up this place, sempai.'

Hearing Tobi's voice Deidara almost startled. How on earth did it happen that he hadn't noticed his teammate being around? He couldn't help wondering how long the kid had been observing him and what he had heard so far. Indeed misery loved company.

'As if...' he wanted to make a witty remark, but immediately he realized that Tobi was right. The Leader would definitely be **not** happy if this place exploded because of Deidara's fault, which wasn't so impossible taking into consideration his current state of mind. And definitely saying that the Leader would not be happy wasn't an expression good enough to describe what would happen then. Deidara shivered at this sudden thought.

'Is there anything you want from me, Tobi?' he gave him a glare that would make every normal person shudder and fear of the death which would be coming inevitably.

But said glare made no effect on Tobi, proving something that Deidara has suspected for a long time – Tobi definitely wasn't a normal person.

'Well?' he urged Tobi to answer.

'I was just passing by,' Tobi replied. 'What are you doing, sempai?'

'I'm working on REAL art, so please, don't disturb me,' Deidara answered.

'...' was Tobi's only comment and the blonde couldn't help thinking that his teammate must have been spending definitely too much time with that... **Uchiha** and learning his behaviours, intentionally or not. He actually could bet that under that mask Tobi was raising his brow in a silent act of amazement, another thing that he must have learned from that so-much-damned Uchiha.

Deidara just sighed, feeling rather resigned. After all it was definitely too much to expect Tobi to use at least once in his life that special thing called "intelligence", which he definitely had to possess, as he would have never managed to live for so long if he hadn't had it, and notice that Deidara wanted to be left alone. With another silent sigh he returned to moulding the clay.

After a while Tobi sat on a chair and started to observe the blond-haired man's work. For a short while Deidara thought about kicking the kid out of his 'atelier', but he resigned from putting that plan in effect. At least for a while.

20 minutes later Deidara was looking at the final effect of his work... and decided he should finally give up. That damn thing still didn't look like real art and the only effect of continuing it in this way would be blowing up the whole damn place. And definitely facing the Leader and explaining himself after such an incident wasn't on the top of Deidara's I-definitely-need-to-experience-it-myself list. Plus, Tobi looking at him all that time definitely wasn't something that he could cope with for a long time.

'And what are you staring at?' he growled glaring at his teammate.

'I'm just waiting to see that real art you were talking about,' Tobi said bluntly.

Hearing such a reply, Deidara lost his voice for a while. Knowing that his art was good for nothing was one thing, but hearing such a thing from someone else, especially when this person was Tobi, definitely was something else. That was definitely too much for Deidara and losing the rest of his patience he flew into rage. Leader or not, he was going to blow up this damn place and if he blew up Tobi with it, then further talk to the Leader would not be a price too high to pay.

'Tobi...' he started in a suspiciously calm and silent voice.

This time even Tobi noticed that he had said too much. He had already started to move into the entrance direction.

'Calm down, sempai...'

The only reaction to his words was a glare so murderous that Tobi unintentionally started to move even faster. But before leaving he stopped for a while and looked into Deidara's direction.

'But did you have fun while working on it, sempai?' Tobi asked and left the room.

The sculpture on the table exploded.

Deidara was looking at the table, definitely too shabby now, and the mess he had created. He took some clay in his hands.

'Having fun, un?' he murmured.

Some time later he looked at his newest sculpture, for the first time feeling completely satisfied with the result. In front of him, there was a little figurine of an eagle standing on the table. The bird looked like he was just about to fly. All the details were copied so precisely that the eagle didn't look like a sculpture, but a living bird rather. That was a real masterpiece, something that definitely deserved to be called real art.

Deidara sighed. In some way it was rather amusing to realize that Tobi had been right after all.

'It doesn't matter **what** you do. The more important is **how** you do it,' he murmured.

Suddenly his face broke into a wide grin.

'Maybe I should send this sculpture to that magazine and show them what REAL art is, un!' 

* * *

THE END

I hope that you liked it :)

I've been wondering what is more important: creating the things that other people might consider as great or creating something and having good fun while doing it. Guess what I decided :D I'm definitely gonna take Tobi's advice to myself :)


End file.
